finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Blue Dragon is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of the Eight Dragons and the dragon of water. The Blue Dragon can be found in the Ancient Castle in the World of Ruin in a secret side passage. As with the other dragons it is re-fought in the Dragons' Den bonus dungeon in the Advance release. First Battle The Blue Dragon is found in a hidden area of the Ancient Castle. To find it, the player must take five steps down from the right side of the throne and press A to find a secret switch. This reveals a staircase in the right room leading to the basement. The Blue Dragon wanders this chamber. The Blue Dragon attacks by using Acid Rain, Flash Rain, and Tsunami. Acid Rain can be particularly dangerous because it gives the entire party Sap status. If any party members have Haste status, Blue Dragon will cast Slow on itself and use Rippler to exchange its status with a party member's. The easiest way to avoid this is to simply not cast Haste on any party members. Rippler exchanges all statuses, positive and negative, but the Blue Dragon's AI script only checks for Haste status to determine if it will use Rippler or not. It is thus extremely dangerous to bring Shadow to this fight or to Trance Terra, since both Trance and Interceptor count as invisible statuses, and due to a glitch if these statuses will be transferred to the Blue Dragon. In the case of Interceptor, unless Rippler is used to transfer it back to the party before killing the Blue Dragon, Interceptor will be lost and will no longer block attacks for Shadow. Second Battle Unlike the other dragons in the Dragons' Den, the Blue Dragon is virtually exactly the same as before, simply with higher stats. It can take two turns at once and still uses water-elemental attacks. The Rippler AI script functions differently: Blue Dragon will use Rippler on any party member with Haste, Protect or Shell, and will inflict Poison, Slow, and Blind on itself before using Rippler. Its special attack Blue Fang can inflict Stop on a character. A few castings of Thundaga can easily take the water dragon down before this can become a problem. Slaying the Blue Dragon gives the player Celes' ultimate weapon, Save the Queen, and shatters the Seal of Water blocking certain areas of the dungeon. AI Script First Battle At beginning of battle: Tsunami (100%) If Timer >= 40: :Set Timer 0 :Tsunami (100%) If Var36 is not set: :If Character #1 has Haste status: ::If Blue Dragon does NOT have Haste and Protect status: :::Target: Self :::Slow (100%) :::Target: Character #1 :::Rippler (100%) :::Set Var36 :If Character #2 has Haste status: ::If Blue Dragon does NOT have Haste and Protect status: :::Target: Self :::Slow (100%) :::Target: Character #2 :::Rippler (100%) :::Set Var36 :If Character #3 has Haste status: ::If Blue Dragon does NOT have Haste and Protect status: :::Target: Self :::Slow (100%) :::Target: Character #3 :::Rippler (100%) :::Set Var36 :If Character #4 has Haste status: ::If Blue Dragon does NOT have Haste and Protect status: :::Target: Self :::Slow (100%) :::Target: Character #4 :::Rippler (100%) :::Set Var36 If HP <= 16384: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Aqua Breath (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Flash Rain (66%) ::Unset Var36 Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Acid Rain (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Acid Rain (66%) ::Unset Var36 If attacked by "Magic": Attack (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) Second Battle If Character #1 has Protect, Shell, or Haste status: :Gains Blind, Poison, Stop, and Slow status :Display message: Blue Dragon reduces its own strength! :Target: Character #1 :Rippler (100%) If Character #2 has Protect, Shell, or Haste status: :Gains Blind, Poison, Stop, and Slow status :Display message: Blue Dragon reduces its own strength! :Target: Character #2 :Rippler (100%) If Character #3 has Protect, Shell, or Haste status: :Gains Blind, Poison, Stop, and Slow status :Display message: Blue Dragon reduces its own strength! :Target: Character #3 :Rippler (100%) If Character #4 has Protect, Shell, or Haste status: :Gains Blind, Poison, Stop, and Slow status :Display message: Blue Dragon reduces its own strength! :Target: Character #4 :Rippler (100%) Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Blue Fang (33%) or Aqua Breath (33%) :Attack (33%) or Blue Fang (33%) or Flash Rain (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Blue Fang (33%) or Tsunami (33%) :Attack (33%) or Blue Fang (33%) or El Niño (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) Gallery Related enemies *Fiend Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Red Dragon *Earth Dragon *Gold Dragon *Ice Dragon *Skull Dragon *Storm Dragon *Holy Dragon Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses